


(Short) Tempered

by Pouler (poulerslashes)



Series: Drabbles and Shorts [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, semi-public fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poulerslashes/pseuds/Pouler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and the tiniest running shorts Daichi had ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Short) Tempered

Daichi was in Hell. Or, at least, he felt like he was.

It was a Sunday in August. When he had stretched that morning before his run, the arm on the thermometer outside his door had already passed thirty degrees, and it wasn’t even eight o’clock yet. The heat hung on him like a lead apron as he jogged down the street, headed for Suga’s house. It would be a miserable run, he thought to himself at the time. It turned out he’d severely underestimated just how miserable it would be.

Suga had come out of his front door, yawning and blinking blearily, his hair in sleepy disarray. Daichi usually loved how he looked in the morning when he didn’t take the time to get ready for school, but this time,  _this_  time…

Suga was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and the tiniest running shorts Daichi had ever seen. They were so small that they only went a few inches past the tail of his t-shirt before terminating against the smooth pale flesh of his upper thigh. Daichi gawked uncontrollably for a moment at the sight of all that skin before he caught himself and averted his gaze.

Suga appeared to be too busy rubbing his eyes to notice. “Ugh,” he groaned, “it’s so hot. Why is it so hot? Why are you making me do this?”

"It’s good for us," Daichi croaked, his voice breaking. Suga gave him a curious look, and he cleared his throat. "We just have to be careful to hydrate, that’s all."

Now they ran along the road in silence, and Daichi’s eyes kept sliding sidelong – tracking the milky expanse of Suga’s thighs, the smooth length of his leg from the crease of his hip to the knob of his ankle – and at the very last moment he turned his eyes forward and jumped to the side to avoid running into a fence post. Daichi shook his head and ordered himself to focus.

God, it was hot. It was hot it was hot it was hot. His chest felt tight from it. Sweat ran in rivulets down his face and neck. Suga appeared no better, his t-shirt dark with perspiration. There was a small park ahead with a playground and a drinking fountain. “Hey,” Daichi panted, “let’s take a break.”

The heat and early hour had kept everyone inside, and the park was empty. Suga bent over the fountain to take a drink, and behind him Daichi froze. The shorts were even worse in the back, and when Suga leaned over, Daichi could almost see the cheeks of his ass peeking out below the lower hem. He held his breath – not moving when Suga straightened, when Suga toward him with that same curious look as before.

"Aren’t you getting a drink?" Suga asked. He lifted his shirt to wipe at his face and mouth, exposing the untanned skin of his stomach. Daichi eyes beelined for the dimple of his bellybutton, the sharp jut of his hips above the waistband of his tiny shorts.

"Yeah," Daichi said. He was still fixed to the spot. He couldn’t seem to move his eyes away. Oh god, this wasn’t happening. Suga was lowering his shirt and he would see – _he would see_. Daichi wrenched himself out of place with a great force of will and crossed over to the fountain. He bent over the spout and drank with his eyes closed. This wasn’t happening, he told himself again. He wasn’t uncontrollably ogling his best friend and he  _definitely_ wasn’t sprouting half an erection in the middle of a park on a Sunday morning. He’d wrestled with his attraction to Suga for months – years! It was actual years now! – always successfully forced it down, but this was excessive. This was bad. He needed to get it under control.

When Daichi opened his eyes he saw movement to the side, and realized Suga had peeled off his shirt and was reaching for the spigot on the side of the fountain. As Suga crouched down beside him, Daichi stared at the curve of his back, the ridges of his shoulder blades, the mole just underneath his left shoulder. “What are you doing?” Daichi breathed, his mouth already dry again.

Suga turned on the water and filled his hands like a bowl. He threw the water onto his face and neck. “Oh!” he yelped, “it’s cold!” He threw another handful onto his chest. “C’mon, Daichi, it feels great!”

Daichi shook his head. Droplets dotted Suga’s chest like little jewels sparkling in the summer sunlight. His nipples were hard from the shock of cold water. Daichi hunched next to the fountain, wishing he could hide behind it somehow without bringing attention to the action. With Suga crouched as he was, he was at a perfect sightline to notice the source of Daichi’s discomfort, but he hadn’t seemed to yet – he poured another handful of water against his throat and it cascaded down his chest and splattered against the bare skin of his thighs.

"Suga," Daichi finally managed in a strangled voice,"you have to stop."

"What?" Suga brushed his wet hair back from his face. He rubbed the back of his hand against his cheek. "What’s wrong?"

Daichi just groaned and shook his head again.

"What," Suga said again, "am I making you uncomfortable or something?" A little grin touched his lips, curling devilishly up his face until his eyes crinkled.

Daichi’s mouth dropped open. “You – you–” He swallowed. “You’re doing this on purpose?”

"How oblivious do you think I am, Daichi?" Suga said. He stood up, the shorts riding low underneath his stomach. "What do you take me for?"

Anger touched Daichi briefly, then it was quickly replaced by hurt. He stepped around the fountain to put it between them. If it was anyone else he’d be tempted to slug them, but with  _Suga_ , he just – he wanted to curl up and die. “You’re making fun of me,” he said darkly.

Suga looked shocked for a moment, then his face softened. “Of course I’m not making fun of you, Daichi.” He reached forward across the fountain. When Daichi stepped back Suga moved more quickly and grabbed the front of his shirt. “I’m trying to force you into action. I just want you to be honest with me. And yourself.” He pulled hard enough on Daichi’s t-shirt that Daichi had to lean slightly over the fountain, up on his toes, and then Suga kissed him roughly and clumsily. Daichi’s hands scrabbled for purchase on the cobbled stones of the drinking fountain. His legs shook from the strain of his run and the awkwardness of their position. When Suga let him go he nearly fell down.

"Suga," he said weakly, "You–"

Suga glowered across the fountain. “How dense can you  _be_ , Daichi?” he said. “Why would I do something to hurt you?”

Daichi looked around quickly. The park was still empty, the road behind them the same. He reached forward and took Suga’s face in his hands and kissed him again, kissed him as though he could put every desire into it, every moment of longing he’d experienced in the two years since he’d met Sugawara Koushi. When Daichi pulled back, he said, “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.”  
  
Suga smiled at him. “That’s more like it,” he said. He put his arms around Daichi’s neck as best he could with the fountain between them. Daichi held onto his bare shoulders as they kissed again and again. Finally Suga pulled away and laughed out loud. “What the hell are we doing?” he asked, gesturing down at the fountain.

"I was afraid to say anything," Daichi admitted sheepishly, though he couldn’t help but grin too. Suga stepped around the fountain and pressed up against him, and Daichi dropped his hands to fist at his sides.

"Don’t you want to touch me, Daichi?" Suga asked. Daichi’s stomach jumped at the breathy quality of his voice.

"Of course I do," he said. "I’m just – I’m worried I won’t be able to stop."

Suga’s eyes were heavy, his mouth close. “What if I don’t want you to stop?” he whispered, his breath coasting over Daichi’s lips.

Daichi shuddered. “We can’t.” He looked at the road again. “Not here.”

Suga looked around. His eyes fell on the tall slide in the middle of the park. Daichi looked and saw there was a box at the top of it with wooden walls all around. It wouldn’t offer a lot of cover, but it would hide them from the road. “Come on,” Suga said, and pulled him toward it.

Suga went up the ladder first, which tore Daichi in two directions – part of him wishing he didn’t have to look at Suga’s ass in those shorts all the way up that ladder, the other part so so glad it was happening – at the top of the slide he pushed Suga down onto the wooden floor of the box before he was even able to turn around. Suga chuckled breathlessly as his chest pressed into the floor, which turned into a moan as Daichi covered his body with his own. Daichi groaned aloud at the contact, his erection pressed into the cleft of Suga’s ass through the fabric of their shorts. Suga scrambled for purchase against the wooden boards underneath him and tried to arch his back to press himself up against Daichi’s body.

Daichi held him down. “Wait,” he said desperately, “give me a minute.”

"Daichi," Suga keened, "I don’t think I  _have_  a minute.”

Daichi breathed out shakily. He propped himself up on one hand and slid the other up the back of Suga’s shorts so he could squeeze Suga’s ass. “ _God_ ,” he moaned, “what were you thinking? Wearing these…”

"I was thinking I wanted you to finally touch me," Suga snarked. "Now  _touch_  me.”

Their legs were still hanging out over the ladder. Daichi let Suga up onto his knees so they could crawl into the box completely. Suga responded by turning on the spot and knocking Daichi onto his butt, then clambered into his lap and straddled him. Daichi’s back hit against the wall of the box. Daichi could see Suga’s hard-on straining against his tiny shorts. “Touch me,” Suga whispered into his mouth, his voice taking a desperate tone. Daichi had no choice but to obey. He slid his hand up the leg of Suga’s shorts and cupped his cock gently.

Suga gasped against his lips and Daichi took the opportunity to kiss him again. Suga’s arms were around his shoulders and their bodies moved together clumsily while they kissed open-mouthed and sloppy. Suga tasted like salt, like the ocean. Daichi was sweating heavily from the heat and exertion, but it didn’t take very long for Suga to gasp and shudder against him, to tug hard at his hair and moan, “Daichi, Daichi,  _Daichi_.”

Daichi looked at his hand in a lust-addled state of shock and realized Suga had come all over his palm. “Oh my god,” he whispered. He’d never even gotten the shorts off.

"Daichi," Suga repeated, and he stuck his hand down the front of Daichi’s shorts and kissed him again.

It only took a minute before Daichi was groaning himself, his stomach clenching and his toes curling inside his running shoes. He grabbed Suga’s head in both hands. “I love you,” he moaned against Suga’s mouth. “I’ve loved you for so long.”  
  
"Daichi!" Suga laughed.

Daichi let his head fall back with a  _thunk_  against the wooden boards. “Oh my god,” he repeated. Suga pulled his hand out of his shorts and curled up against him, between his open legs. Daichi put an arm around him. He realized Suga was still shirtless – had they left the shirt down by the fountain? Daichi’s brain seemed to be moving through molasses; he was completely exhausted. It wasn’t even ten in the morning. “Did that just happen?” he said at length. “Did I dream that?”

Suga pinched his neck.

"Hey," Daichi said weakly.

"Good, we’re not dreaming," Suga said. He put his head against Daichi’s chest and slid his hand under Daichi’s shirt, over his stomach.

"You’re supposed to pinch yourself, I thought," Daichi said.

Suga shrugged. They were quiet together for a few minutes, then he said softly, “I love you too, you know.”

Daichi reached up and carded a hand into his sweaty hair. “Oh, Suga,” he sighed. “We should have done this ages ago.”

"You weren’t ready," Suga said simply.

"I guess I wasn’t," Daichi agreed. Part of him wanted to stay curled together in that little box forever. But he was hot. He was thirsty. He was hungry. They both desperately needed to shower.

"My mom’s out running errands today," Suga said, as though he’d read Daichi’s mind. "We can go back to my house."

Daichi was in Heaven. Or, at least, he felt like he was.


End file.
